Opinions and Words
by Magishy333
Summary: Kind of a RussiaxReader fanfiction, but not really. Reader is the main focus and the topic is... well the title. I accept this challenge, and shall write it. Reader is a country and sits next to Russia at a world meeting. T for swearing has some friendship but not really


**Magi: here is what I thought about when I was reading a fanfic reader insert earlier. ****This is how I talk so, I apologize if you have to go to a dictionary to find what I meant. Also I am sorry if it does not make sense in the sentence, I am sometimes over confident and just say random words because I find them humorous to say.**

**Alfred: doesn't that make you a pretentious bitch?**

**Magi: maybe...**

** your country name is; name spelled back-words so if your name is Alfred your name backwards is Derfla, and if your name is something like Hannah, then choose another or drop a letter or 3 **

* * *

I sat down around the table, I don't know why I chose to sit by Russia that particular day, but I had nothing against him so I decided not to move, though if I believed what the Baltic's said about him I might've moved. Funny right? But I don't think it's fair to judge someone without getting to know them first. That would be foolish, but in the same sense, not heeding someone's word might as well be foolish. I want to know.

I was one of the first countries to get to the meeting. I feel being on time is important. I looked around the room spotting the neglected countries. More or less there were a lot of them, but Canada and Sealand stuck out the most. Doesn't matter anyway. I lied my head down on the table, but stayed awake. I was very distrusting of everyone, I don't have a good reason, maybe I'm just paranoid. My country, (Name spelled back-words) is made up of a bunch of scientists, who spend way too many hours in the lab. I am like one giant place for them to convene, and share ideas, but some are so paranoid, they keep everything to themselves and die without telling anyone their ideas or making it. It's sad really, because some of the things they make are very awesome. The other half of my population is filled with intellectuals and for some reason, I am a very nice tourist attraction, I really don't understand why. I have a multitude of people from different countries. My flags color is (three colors) It's somewhere on the map, I'm just too busy to care about helping you find it.

I felt a poke on the shoulder. I shifted my body to face a tall Russian man sporting a fake smile. It is a shame really, he has to conceal how he really feels.

"Yes, comrade?" I ask. Are we comrades though? Probably not. I would have to know him a certain amount of time before I can actually call him this, if comrade means what I think it means. Or I can wait until he says it first. There I go again, my mind runs a mile a minute.

He continued to blindly smile, and sat down, still facing me with those... are his eyes purple?! I thought only a select few people could have purple eyes. If he wasn't a nation, a human with purple eyes was usually hairless, and a lot of other things... Or maybe I just heard that somewhere, it could be rumor... I shouldn't say anything in case it is.

"Nothing (Name Backwards), just wondering why you decided to sit next to me."

I sat up and looked him directly in the eyes. It is a proper way to talk to someone, or so I believe. That way you can almost read them. I despise people who avert their eyes when talking to someone. Unless the situation is embarrassing or they are lying or searching for something, they should look at the person who they are talking to. I am shy, and even then, I always look someone in the eyes.

"Because, I am supposed to be gathering Allies, and meet more of the countries, so I decided to go to the biggest country I know" I said with a strait face. I pushed a few strands of my hair out of my face, and tucked behind my (right or left) ear.

I think I saw him loose his fake façade for a few seconds before regaining his composure. I think he may have believed what I said. I didn't lie, I meant it, but I don't think he fully believed me. I actually respected Russia on some levels, as I did every other country, I didn't feel one country was more important than another, nor did I believe I was the best. No one is. No one ever will be, no matter what they think. In the end they are just pieces of divided land.

"Oh, well that is always nice to hear." he said and pulled out some papers and a pencil. I looked around the room again. More countries were here. Joy. Why do I bother coming to these pointless meetings? We never do anything! I actually think it is all one big excuse for the countries to see their friends and Allies. Nothing more. I think we should only use these meetings in a state for emergencies and disasters, because it's just one big waste anyway. But if you counted all the maids and people it took to house the country's, it would be taking away so many jobs, so you cant stop something that's already in motion. That's a lot of peoples problems. They don't plan anything out, they just jump on the first good idea they see and it gets them in a hole. But I keep talking my ass off. I could be considered the stupidest person on the planet if I voiced that aloud.

"Russia" I said quietly.

He turned his head to me. His eyebrows creased in confusion as he didn't know why I said his name.

"Da?"

"What do you think of me?" I asked with a bored expression that I always carried on my face. But I looked almost like a dolls face, except I wasn't smiling. I sometimes got asked why I didn't smile. I did, just not for no reason, I mean how creepy would that be if I just sat there smiling for no reason. Anyway there I go thinking and rambling for no reason again.

He looked shocked by my question, though I completely understood why. I have asked this question to every boss I have ever had. Not one of them has ever answered correctly though.

"I-I..."

"Wait! Do not answer that." I said before he could stutter any more. I actually don't want him to answer that.

"I have to go to the bathroom, think about it." I said, I have no idea why, but my stomach felt like it was going to do a flip on me.

"Okay" he said scratching the back of his neck.

I ran out of the room holding my mouth with my hand, hoping I make it to the toilet or some garbage can in time. I pushed the door open and went into a toilet stall and locked it behind me. I fell onto my knees and waited to start hurling up bile, but it never came.

"That was odd" I whispered to myself.

"I know right!" I heard some female say in a shrill voice. I didn't recognize it, though I did hear something odd.

"Yeah! (Name Backwards) is such a bitch! She always wears a frown and looks at the others like they are idiots!" another said.

"Oh and don't get me started on the way she dresses!" the first one said. I looked down at my clothes, true I wore old-fashioned American Converse, jeans, a plain (color) t-shirt and a lab coat instead of military uniforms, but what do they care what I look like?! That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. And I do not look down at the others! Sure at times I question their logic, but I never thought they were idiots!

I looked through the crack of the stall and sure enough, they were gossiping maids applying cheap lip stick. I should know, I have seen that at the check out counter at Wal-Mart for two dollars. Yeah, if someone's figured it out by now, they get a virtual cookie; I was actually a colony of America's, do you believe that?!

They finished applying lipstick and left. I waited there for a minute and left the bathroom, but not without looking in the mirror. I questioned why they had chosen to poke fun at me, and looked at my outfit. There was nothing wrong with it in my opinion, and that was the only opinion that mattered to me; my own. I adjusted my glasses, and smiled. Something I rarely did. I was going to test a hypothesis of mine. I continued to sport a small smile, and opened the bathroom door. I got a few gasps and a few countries looked at my face. I just looked forward and retook my seat next to Russia.

"(Name Backwards)!" Russia exclaimed. "I didn't know you smiled"

As sat down and waited for the answer I knew he would never give correctly, I recited the answer in my head, it was a quote from an Author or someone in the twenty first century, or maybe even before that, but I still liked it. It was:

_"There are three answers to the question; What do you think of me? The answers are: One: 'A straightforward response based on the persons traits or actions.' Two: 'I do not care.' Or my personal favorite, Three: 'You should not care what I think of you, all that matters or should matter is what you think of yourself, but there may come a day where you actually do care what I think of you, but for now keep thinking what you think of yourself is true. Remember though that that came from your mouth and not from your ears.'- Morgan_

* * *

**Magi: Okayyy, that last quote might not have made any sense to anyone but I hope it did. This is basically written all by me, I do not beta test anything. **

**Russia: I was so OCC, da?**

**Magi: Sorry**

**Russia: no need to apologize- is that rice pudding? *gestures to my small bowl***

**Magi: Yes...**

**Russia: I would like to have some**

**Magi: Whatever dude *passes some over* REVIEW please! and I still don't care for negative comments, though I must say it is okay to drop some off as long as you are not My sister REGAN, because lets face it, you have no right to judge...**


End file.
